emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1940 (19th January 1995)
Plot Betty has taken over the kitchen at Emmerdale Farm. This annoys Sarah. Kathy seems much brighter and tells Caroline that she is going out to The Woolpack with Dave. Betty is worried that she might go to prison for hitting a policeman. Ned clashes with Linda about her job. He tells her that he thinks he might have been wrong and she can have her job back, but she says that Zoe probably won't have her back. Tina is busy helping the head. Frank takes delivery of a pick up truck. Ned swallows his pride and apologises to Zoe. She is very bitter, but agrees to take Linda back. Seth spies on the Dingles and notices their blue van. Viv asks Nick about his personal life. Frank tows Eric's Ford Capri car away as a prank. Zoe is distracted by Frank as she drives into the village and rips off the door of a car. Eric comes out of his cottage to laugh and then realises that his own car is missing. Zoe swaps insurance details with Emma Nightingale in The Woolpack - it turns out that Emma is there to redesign the pub. She introduces herself to Alan. Viv and Caroline compose a lonely hearts ad for Nick. Emma looks around The Woolpack. Scott calls on Eric to tell him that his car is back - crushed into a small square of scrap. Alan, Frank, Caroline and Seth look on and laugh. Linda and Roy tease Dave about going out with Kathy. Ned tells Linda that she has got her job back. Tina sucks up to the Head at parents evening. Dave arrives to take Kathy out. Betty is getting on Sarah's nerves. Seth is planning something for the Dingles. Tina tells Jessica that Bernard fancies her. Kathy and Dave have a drink together. Everyone welcomes her back. Tina causes a scene at the parents evening claiming that Bernard touched her. The Head takes Tina's side and Angharad slaps him calling him a sanctimonious hypocrite. Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price Guest cast *Headmaster - Norman Mills *Des - Tony Barton Notes *First appearance of Emma Nightingale. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes